Duet
by Little Amsel
Summary: Fallait-il toujours qu'ils se battent ? Qu'ils se déchirent ou que leurs mains se confrontent, avant de s'effleurer, de se retrouver ? La Prusse a perdu sa lumière. Son éternel rival peut-il vraiment la lui faire retrouver à travers cet énième combat ? Cette dernière danse macabre ?


**Salut, tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve cette fois avec un petit OS d'un ship que j'aime particulièrement. Bon, on va pas tourner trois ans autour du pot, si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez lu la description, hein. Donc vous savez de quelque couple il s'agit :D**

 **Cette idée de fic m'est venue après avoir vu le film "Stoker" de Park-Chan Wook, que je vous recommande avec toute mon ÂME *le peu qu'il en reste, leul*, et surtout une de ses scènes, qui m'a marquée à vie, je crois. Je ne cesse de me la repasser en boucle, c'est terrible- Mais bref, j'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira ! ;D À la base, cela ne devait pas du tout ressembler à ça (je devais même utiliser d'autres persos, c'est dire-), mais au final, je suis heureuse d'avoir changé ! Mon idée principale reviendra peut-être sous une autre forme, qui sait ! J'espère vous revoir à ce moment là.**

 **(C'est drôle, comme au final, les idées que j'ai à la base finissent par devenir totalement autre chose)**

 **Comme d'habitude, les personnage d'Hetalia appartiennent à Himaruya, et si vous voulez écouter la musique allant avec la fanfic, il s'agit du Duet du film Stoker, par Philip Glass ;D**

 **En attendant, enjoy, et bonne lecture ! :33**

* * *

La nouvelle lui était parvenue aux premières heures du jour. Les rumeurs se répandaient vite, dans le Saint Empire, avérées ou non. Mais cette fois, aussi triste, aussi affligeante qu'elle pouvait l'être, l'information semblait véridique. Roderich l'avait pressenti, depuis des mois, déjà. Il le voyait sur la population inquiète, emplie de tourments face au temps qui passait, mais aussi dans le moral du cadet Beilschmidt, qui par son nom, devait porter le poids de cette malédiction. Celle, à son âge, d'endurer chacune des guerres de son empire comme un fardeau, une nouvelle cicatrice sur son dos adolescent et juvénile. Celle d'entendre les hurlements de ses gens, de sentir ses mains trembler dès qu'un affrontement se préparait... de percevoir la mort prochaine d'un allié. Et il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir présagé. Tous l'avaient deviné : Gilbert aussi savait. Son éternel rival s'affaiblissait, et ne quittait plus le palais de Sans Soucis, pour tenir compagnie à son vieil ami et dirigeant. Celui que la nation toute entière, ainsi que l'incarnation de la Prusse elle-même appelaient affectueusement « Der alte Fritz ». Le vieux Fritz. Trop vieux. Parti, à présent.

Désormais, les français envahissaient le château. Il était trop insoutenable pour l'albinos de séjourner là-bas, où sa seule lumière de joie s'était éteinte à jamais. Ce n'était plus qu'un empilement insensé de pierres froides, un dédale de longs couloirs vides et sans âme. Il ne pouvait plus y rester. Peu importait qu'il s'y soit senti chez lui pendant les quelques années du règne de Frédéric II, presque 50 ans, si longues aux yeux des humains, mais qui pour les nations passaient à la vitesse d'un battement de cils. Maintenant que Napoléon s'était installé, c'était comme si la demeure avait été souillée par la présence française. Et ce n'était pas les hommages au bon Fritz qui feraient disparaître l'amertume de Gilbert. Il fallait qu'il parte loin de cet endroit, avant que tout bon souvenir n'ait été effacé de son ancienne mémoire de nation. Son état de nervosité, plus grave encore que celui du jeune Saint Empire, avait poussé Autriche à lui faire cette faveur, aussi soudaine qu'inattendue: il acceptait de le laisser séjourner dans l'un des manoirs de campagne laissés par la reine Marie-Thérèse, elle aussi décédée depuis peu. Pour être passé par la même phase déprimante, où il s'était reclus comme un artiste maudit et esseulé, Roderich comprenait son sentiment d'abandon, d'injustice, lorsqu'on a le désir de hurler au monde de nous rendre ce qu'il nous a volé. Un frère d'arme, un monarque dévoué, un simple marchant qui illuminait nos matinées... Tous ne connaissaient que trop bien cette émotion. Prusse n'y avait pas réfléchi à deux fois et avait accepté, trop heureux de pouvoir changer d'air, et de pouvoir peut-être se divertir grâce à son collègue.

Les premiers jours avaient été pénibles. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'adressaient un mot. Gilbert parcourait la demeure comme une âme en peine, un fantôme qui encombrait les couloirs et soulevait de nombreuses questions chez les rares domestiques, et l'autrichien faisait semblant d'être constamment occupé pour ne pas avoir à faire face à cet état déplorable. Jamais il n'avait vu son homologue nation aussi abattu. Peu importait les conflits qu'il affrontait, il avait toujours été capable de se relever le sourire aux lèvres, le torse fièrement bombé comme si rien ne pouvait jamais l'atteindre, comme s'il était indestructible, intouchable. Il s'était attaché à de nombreux souverains, mais leurs morts marquaient simplement une nouvelle page de leur Histoire. Chaque nation s'était depuis longtemps habituée à voir partir les personnes qui la gouvernaient, qui croyaient la contrôler. Parfois, les regarder s'éteindre était un bien, parfois cette vue était juste affreusement douloureuse. Mais tous relativisaient en promettant de porter hardiment les idéaux de celui qui les quittait. Les noms restaient gravés dans la pierre, et jamais on ne les oubliait. Mais cette fois, le nom de Frédéric II avait été gravé bien trop profondément dans la chair du prussien. Il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre. Un temps indéterminé qui effrayait Roderich. Combien d'années devrait-il contempler l'air défait et si inhabituel de son ennemi ?

Cette question ne cessait de le tourmenter, gâchant les moindres moments de détente qu'il tentait de s'accorder. Penser à d'autres choses, impensable. Il ne pouvait agir, il ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour aider Gilbert, quelques soient ses bonnes intentions, pourtant si rares lorsqu'il s'agissait de son concurrent. Il était le moins bien placé pour cela. Remonter le moral de son antagoniste de toujours ? C'était au dessus de ses compétences. C'était avec cette conviction qu'il essayait de repousser toute culpabilité. Il lui avait déjà accordé un toit où il pourrait trouver la tranquillité. Il estimait donc avoir largement fait sa part du travail. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter son impuissance. Il aurait aimé faire plus. Le pousser dans le dos, l'obliger à se ressaisir, lui crier de redevenir ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être. Un pays fort et obstiné, qui n'abandonnait jamais, peu importe le nombre de défaites qu'il essuyait.

C'est alors qu'il ressasse encore et toujours ces mêmes pensées, ces mêmes remords qui l'empoisonnent, que ses doigts s'abattent avec colère sur le clavier d'ivoire, regrettant presque aussitôt leur geste en découvrant le son disgracieux craché par la merveille musicale qu'est son piano. Il caresse le pupitre noir en guise d'excuse, soupirant en déplorant sa faiblesse face aux situations qu'il ne contrôle pas. Il a investi la salle de musique il y a une heure déjà, et pourtant, aucune note encourageante ne perce dans les cordes. Tout semble confus, maladroit, presque douloureux pour son cœur amoureux des symphonies. Comme si ces tourments faisaient barrage, désapprouvant sa conduite, le blâmant de ne pas agir. Comme si ses soucis avaient pris le pas sur son talent. Il n'y a pas pire angoisse à ses yeux. Jouer est son seul exutoire. Il souhaite parfois dompter la vie comme il dompte les instruments qui passaient entre ses mains et se laissent faire, obéissants. Tout serait plus simple... Si simple, si Gilbert était aussi facile à contenter qu'un violon qu'il suffit d'accorder, ou d'une flûte qu'il suffit de lustrer. Si simple si le seul plaisir de la mélodie pouvait apaiser son cœur, le combler et effacer cette mine peinée qui encombrait son visage d'ordinaire si rieur et provocant. Tout cela lui semblait bien optimiste, illusoire, mais il priait pour que tel miracle se produise, tombé du ciel. Il voulait que sans raison, le prussien redevienne tout à coup aussi jovial qu'à l'ordinaire, lui demandant d'un hochement de tête sarcastique pourquoi il restait comme deux ronds de flanc à le contempler, et s'il appréciait ce qu'il voyait.

Comme si sa prière avait été entendue, parole en l'air ou non, il sent la porte de la salle pivoter sur ses gonds, sans un bruit, annonçant un visiteur qui n'a nullement été invité à entrer, et qui n'a même pas daigné frapper. L'autrichien n'a besoin d'aucun signal. Il sait lorsque quelqu'un pénètre dans son sanctuaire. Il tourne négligemment la tête, son esprit toujours occupé à son piano, bien qu'il ne puisse rien en tirer. Il est surpris de découvrir l'albinos franchir le seuil, marchant avec la lenteur qui le caractérise depuis la mort de Fritz. C'est comme si un nouvel être avait élu domicile dans la carcasse vide du prussien. C'est presque effrayant à voir. Roderich ne lui adresse pas un mot, ne le réprimande pas quant à sa présence en ces lieux. Il est inutile de le forcer, ou de chercher la dispute. Mieux vaut le laisser aller à son propre rythme. Le moment où il se décidera enfin à parler sera le signe que la thérapie fonctionne, et que son état s'améliore. En attendant, il arpente simplement la pièce avec une curiosité discrète, presque feinte, comme si les nombreux outils harmoniques qui s'étalent sous ses yeux n'ont qu'un intérêt réduit. Pourtant, Roderich a appris à ses dépends, et en en gardant le secret le plus total, que l'autre germanique raffole lui aussi de musique, influencé par feu son dernier dirigeant, amateur et créateur d'incroyables concertos et sonates. Ce domaine commun a atteint le point où Prusse et lui se livraient parfois d'allègres concours pour confronter leurs dernières compositions, l'un à la flûte traversière, instrument de prédilection, et l'autre au piano ou au violon. Mais aujourd'hui, toute cette passion semble avoir disparu. Il ne reste qu'un regard morne et peu intéressé, alors qu'il fait le tour des vitrines exposant leurs appareils rutilants, impatients d'être touchés et utilisés. Après avoir passé en revue chaque commode, chaque présentoir, le prussien rejoint le piano d'un air las. Son collègue l'observe à la dérobée alors qu'il s'arrête simplement près de lui, fixant le clavier comme s'il dissimule une quelconque vérité universelle et enfouie. Peut-être la solution à ses nombreux tourments. L'autrichien ne peut en être sûr... Mais l'air hagard de Gilbert ne fait que le conforter dans cette idée qu'il a eue plus tôt, et qu'il pensait ridicule. Peut-être la solution se trouve-t-elle là, juste sous sa main suspendue. Peut-être qu'en ses doigts naîtrait l'antidote, coulant à flot, qui permettrait à son camarade de redevenir lui-même. Finalement, le contact se fait. Les premières miettes de l'inspiration lui parviennent, électrisant son corps, réveillant son âme de pianiste. Son pied rejoint le pédalier, décidé. Il tente le tout pour le tout, quitte à se forcer.

L'air est d'abord régulier, sobre, discret, comme une mélodie amateur lorsque l'on touche pour la première fois à la musique. On tente, les notes hésitant au bout de nos doigts, on est déçu, puis on recommence, avec cette fois plus de conviction. Et on se surprend, et on pianote avec légèreté, sans but autre que celui de produire un son cohérent à l'oreille. Cette cadence régulière, modeste, se positionne, conserve sa place quelques secondes. Puis, sans son consentement, des nuances plus profondes s'y ajoutent, se joignent à la danse, apportant leur expertise. Étonné, Roderich s'aperçoit de la présence nouvelle à ses côtés, l'apparition de ces mains posées à l'extrémité, comme s'il a été une seconde coupé de cette réalité, imposant sa propre atmosphère dans son morceau incertain. L'albinos s'est rapproché, comme attiré par le son angélique mais encore incomplet du piano. Il le perçoit tel un morceau inachevé, sans âme, s'il ne s'y joint pas. Leur inimité les avait habitués à ne plus jouer l'un sans l'autre. Ses paumes survolent le clavier. Elles donnent un nouveau souffle à l'ensemble, plus sombre, presque funèbre, mais plus parlant, aussi. Plus bavard. Comme si les mots du prussien étaient transférés dans ce chant, trop douloureux pour être exprimés à voix haute. On entrevoit les larmes contenues dans les cordes, la lourdeur des doigts sur les touches, la lenteur presque désespérée avec laquelle on appuie. Cette onde qui fait vibrer les os, qui remue de mauvais souvenirs. La tête d'albâtre dodeline sur ses épaules, comme perdue dans un songe lointain, inaccessible à l'autrichien.

Et soudainement, les doigts si avides de tristesse remontent. Le virtuose n'a d'autre choix que de céder une part de sa place sur le banc, de se retirer de la pédale, repoussé par la chaussure avide de l'ennemi. Le soldat se tend, comme si le flot avait redressé sa colonne, qu'elle lui avait donné une nouvelle raison de se tenir debout. Il ne peut se montrer ainsi devant Roderich, aussi misérable. Aussi faible. Pas alors qu'ils jouent de nouveau ensemble, qu'ils engagent ce petit combat qui leur fait tant plaisir, malgré leurs regards de défi glacés. Il n'est pas l'heure de se morfondre, mais de répondre à son ennemi. Ses doigts tentent de dominer, de mener la danse, imposant un rythme plus rapide, plus présent. Mais les mains adversaires ne se laissent pas faire, elles se rebellent, leur propriétaire retenant une risette. Elles essayent de reprendre leur place de maître. Elles montent plus haut encore, les aiguës résonnent, plus fort, plus puissants. Elles entraînent les autres dans un rock effréné, telles des gouttes rejoignant les flaques dans un bruit cristallin, les pas d'une ballerine sautillant sur la scène. Ce jeu de domination se poursuit un moment, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne montre de signe de fatigue. Aucun des deux n'est prêt à abandonner. Le ton monte, encore et toujours, mais on sait que ce n'est pas fini. Que l'apogée arrive. Qu'au moment où les deux camps feront enfin la paix, lorsqu'ils entreront enfin en symbiose, tout sera parfait, telle une union éphémère entre deux êtres.

Les mains se rapprochent, bondissant l'une vers l'autre. Et le point culminant résonne tout à coup, envahissant la pièce, faisant trembler les murs. L'harmonie est soudain présente, comme un cessez-le-feu, un armistice après un combat acharné. Une paix au goût amer, mais presque nostalgique, comme si l'on regrettait d'avoir quitté le champ de bataille. Une paix bien trop douce, inhabituelle pour les deux rivaux qui sans cesse se confrontent. Les mains se cherchent, avançant l'une vers l'autre, reculent de nouveau, effrayées, comme deux chats furibonds à l'affût, méfiants. Les deux musiciens ne se regardent pas, mais il se sentent, leurs épaules s'effleurent. Ils commandent leur mélodie à l'unisson, sans fausse note. Ils connaissent la tactique de l'autre, sa manière de combattre, et se l'approprient, s'y calque, l'imitent, pour ne pas briser cette union parfaite.

La musique dégringole soudain, de plus en grave, caverneuse, les mains du prussien s'éloignant pour donner un coup de tambour sonnant comme la fin du monde. Roderich le suit, il s'amuse, marchant dans les pas laissés par son camarade. Peu à peu, le son s'adoucit, ralentit, comme fatigué par la joute musicale imposée par ses maîtres. L'autrichien s'y repose, croyant à un trêve. Il se détend, ses mains de plus en plus proches des notes sévères, avant de faire brusquement marche arrière, son partenaire revenant à la charge. Il perçoit presque trop tard ce tempo redoublé, qui s'enflamme, l'agresse, se jette sur lui, comme un aigle sur son dîner futur, attaquant les touches hautes. Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe qu'il est déjà trop tard. Le prussien a passé son bras dans son dos, collant son torse palpitant à ce dernier, ses doigts atteignant le camp de son ennemi, sa forteresse. Roderich sent son souffle se couper net, un dernier soupir indigné lui échappant, ses sourcils se fronçant sous l'incompréhension. Ses jambes croisées tressaillent, resserrant leur position, dissimulées. Sa main droite abandonne son poste l'espace d'un instant, redescendant, craintive. Le voilà coincé entre les mains trop expertes et la mélodie trop suave. Il se surprend à frémir, à papillonner des yeux, humectant ses lèvres. Il tente de reprendre ses esprits, son territoire, refusant la défaite, même une défaite si douce. Mais alors qu'il résiste, alors qu'il lutte pour rester la tête hors de l'eau, pour ne pas se laisser submerger, il sait que Gilbert a déjà gagné. Désormais, ce n'est plus qu'une guerre d'usure. La symphonie a pris possession de la demeure, les couloirs tremblant au passage de ses lignes encombrées, les étages se plaignant comme s'ils allaient s'effondrer. Le domaine revient à la Prusse.

Il se laisse peu à peu sombrer, galvanisé par ce contact, cette proximité si provocatrice, si rare, mais si naturelle entre eux. Il fallait que dès qu'ils s'approchent l'un de l'autre, ils soit obligés de se sauter à la gorge, avant de se sauter au cou. Il essaye de se débattre, mais rien n'y fait. Ses mains piégées entre leurs consœurs, il cherche une issue qui ne vient pas, fermée à jamais. Ses doigts répondent presque avec mécanisme, leur coordination ne tenant qu'à un fil. Un simple fil désormais guidé par la volonté de Gilbert. L'autrichien ne voit pas son visage, mais il sait que le sourire est là. Ce sourire narquois, si fier, victorieux, qui sait que sa proie est entre ses griffes, qu'elle est à lui. Le rythme martèle ses tympans, comme le cœur battant enfoncé dans sa poitrine. Un rythme qui agite leurs corps, les soulève par moment, les fait frissonner tant le bruit est fort, salvateur, appréciatif, jouissif. Il ferme peu à peu les yeux. Pourtant, plus que ses propres doigts, ce sont ceux de son partenaire qu'il sent sur l'instrument, qui l'aiment, le cajolent, l'effleurent. Les bouts de chair qui frappent les touches, les marteaux qui frappent les cordes, la musique qui frappe leurs âmes. Ils répètent la même litanie en boucle, atteignant le paradis, toujours au même moment, l'espace d'un instant. Pourtant, ils rejouent tout, encore et encore. Un plat de maître n'est rien sans l'avant-goût et le digestif. Pour profiter de ces quelques secondes parfaites, qui font l'apogée de leur plaisir, ils doivent entendre les quelques notes qui annoncent la couleur. Leur couleur.

Le soulagement perce son cœur en sentant enfin la main intruse quitter son terrain de chasse, laissant ses maigres ressources restantes à l'abandon, avant de retourner dans leur zone de respect. Mais ce délice ne le quitte pas, bien qu'il chancelle, manquant de perdre le rythme, hagard, confus. Son souffle saccadé lui échappe, honteux, à plusieurs reprises, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide, ses paupières frémissant. Sa tête cherche l'envers, l'endroit, un moyen de retrouver la terre ferme, de reprendre pied. Mais impossible, désormais. Tout ce qu'il cherche, à présent, c'est la survie. Trouver un moyen de revenir après cela. De retourner dans le monde réel après avoir atteint son septième ciel. Il ne voit même plus Gilbert, cause directe de son état. Ce dernier s'en amuse, d'ailleurs, ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur, son air goguenard, satisfait de toujours obtenir ce qu'il souhaite de la part de l'autrichien. Il décide d'étancher une dernière fois sa soif, d'assouvir un dernier caprice. Il sait que le morceau est presque fini, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, et que Roderich est à bout. Ainsi, avant même que les dernière notes ne se fassent entendre, ses mains quittent soudainement le clavier, laissant celles de son camarade résonner timidement une dernière fois, aiguës, avant de tituber, et de s'éteindre pour de bon, leur propriétaire haletant, humilié, le visage écarlate. Il aurait réellement fait la guerre que le résultat aurait été le même.

Un silence soudain, lourd, désagréable, s'abat sur la salle. Seuls les sifflements de l'autrichien, tentant de retrouver une respiration normale, se font entendre. Il a brusquement été tiré de ce paradis si idyllique, où il s'est toujours senti maître, mais où cette fois, il a été réduit à l'état d'esclave. La musique a pris le pas sur le reste, et il l'a laissé le dominer. Il a laissé Gilbert le dominer. C'est fort de cette constatation que le prussien, son sourire retrouvé accroché à son visage, quitte le banc sans un bruit, son partenaire de jeu le remarquant à peine. Il lui laisse cependant un dernier cadeau, se penchant dans son dos pour approcher ses lèvres de son oreille. Son souffle balaye les quelques mèches rebelles qui la couvrent, les tempes en sueur, arrachant un dernier frisson à leur propriétaire. Il dépose juste un léger baiser sur son lobe, avant de se retirer et de s'éloigner, laissant l'autrichien interdit, seul avec ses idées. Il lui faut entendre la porte se refermer dans un claquement forcé et sans doute volontaire pour sursauter et constater sa solitude. Cependant, malgré sa surprise et son embarras, ce sentiment passionnel qui l'a habité pendant le morceau ne le quitte pas. Comme s'il jouait toujours, que les notes sauvages résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, sa main frôlant celle de son rival, comme la plus tentante des caresses amoureuses.

Il se demande, désormais, lequel des deux a le plus besoin d'aide.


End file.
